


Chocolate Pudding

by Umwhut



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Aka. Me being press, Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Banter, Beards (Facial Hair), Bickering, Chocolate Pudding, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Curly Fries, Dirty Talk, Easter Eggs, First Time, Grinding, Groping, I wanted some mention of sterek okay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loud Sex, M/M, Moaning, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison, Prison Sex, Rimming, Seductive eating, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Sneaking Around, Sourbear is inspired by sourwolf, Sourwolf, Tongue Fucking, Unsafe Sex, first time rimming, sourbear, sterek, surprised orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umwhut/pseuds/Umwhut
Summary: What I would like to think happened between Wes and Piscatella. Before Piscatella became a brooding mass of wtf.





	Chocolate Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own shit. As in the characters/show. 
> 
> There's not enough Piscatella fics (there's like 2). And yeah I know he was a jerk but I liked his relationship with Wes before what happened to them. 
> 
> Also! This is my first smut I've ever written AND posted. So give it a read please. And comment any feedback (please).
> 
> No beta btw

There was a tell tale thump of heavy set footsteps on the concrete flooring. A couple of steps later the sound stopped at his cell door.

Wes turns over in his bedding and opens his chocolate eyes. He drags his eyes over to the only source of light in his cell. There he sees a mountain like man standing there.

The cell door opens with a loud clang in quiet of the cell corridor. The Mountain Man doesn't enter the cell. Instead he steps aside outside of the cell. Turning his own pale green eyes in Wes' direction. There's a pregnant pause before Wes rises from his place on his bedding.

Wes makes his way out of his four walls and a roof area of living. When he steps outside of the cell the Mountain Man leans into his space. The Mountain Man releases a breath before grabbing Wes' hands. He holds his hands lightly before reaching for a pair of hand cuffs attached to his standard issue corrections belt. After clipping them onto Wes' hands, the Mountain Man tugs Wes down the corridor pass the other inmate cells. 

There appears to be no one awake. Considering the quiet of the corridor and the almost black shade of the sky only illuminated by the moon.

A few minutes later, Wes finds himself in the laundry room of the prison. He stops next a table used for folding. Piscatella releases Wes from the hand cuffs. Once finished the quiet tension is broken. 

Wes throws himself onto the Mountain Man and immediately releases a bodily shudder, "I thought you weren't gonna come..."

"It was a close call but...After that stunt you pulled earlier during lunch with the chocolate pudding and spoon..." The Mountation Man groans while latching onto any part of Wes' body with his meaty hands.

"I honestly didn't think it would work", Wes chuckles softly. "I know you want me. And I just wanted to show you that I want you too. So seductively eating chocolate pudding seemed like the better idea than out right saying it", Wes mumbles against Piscatella's ear.

"Anything would've worked if I'm being truthful. Almost everything you do gets me worked up. Seeing you swirl your tongue around that spoon though...fuck", Piscatella groans.

"I can't believe you actually decided to do something about it though. I've been baitng you for weeks. As you obviously know. But actually taking me out my cell to do something about it...", Wes wriggles his eyebrows and chuckles mischievously.

"What can I say? A man can only hold out for so long", Piscatella replies while dragging his hands down the curve of Wes' back and even further down to his ass. There Piscatella finally does what he has been waiting for these past few months. 

Piscatella gropes Wes' ass with all he can muster before sliding his meaty index and middle finger down the crack of Wes' ass. Causing Wes to gasp. He press his finger against his hole through Wes' prison pants. 

Wes groans and presses his ass back against Piscatella's fingers. He continues this until he can't take it anymore. "Jesus fuck, are we gonna take this party to actual naked town? Where my ass and you fingers can get acquainted further", Wes replies panting heavily. 

Piscatella chuckles removing his fingers to pull down Wes' pants. "Sorry I can't help myself. I've been wanting to get my hands on that part of you since forever." He notices something odd however. Piscatella's whole body stills. And then he groans but it sounds borderline painful. "For someone who wasn't expecting me to come tonight you sure are prepared", Piscatella gropes Wes' bare ass. 

Wes giggles, "Well a guy can hope. I didn't see the point in underwear tonight. Although, you're in for one more surprise..." Wes looks up at Piscatella while reaching for the same finger that pressed against him earlier. Wes drags that finger down to his bare hole and presses it in. There's a immediate give without the layer of pants. However, the give is accompanied with slick and depth. 

"W-Wes... Did you? Oh my God", Piscatella groans again before latching onto Wes' mouth and fucking his tongue into it immediately. He also presses his two fingers in and tthrust them aggressively.

Wes presses against Piscatella fully latching onto Piscatella's uniform shirt and cries out in pleasure as much as he can with Piscatella's tongue in his mouth. If he wasn't hard before he sure is now as he feels the pull and drag of Piscatella's thicc fingers inside his slick hole. Wes leans back against the laundry table before lifting himself up a little. He drags a leg up and around Piscatella's waist and presses his hard member against Piscatella's own. Wes pulls back from the heated kiss to whimper and moan "Oh fuck. Your dick... Jesus, Desi. It feels huge".

Piscatella pulls back reluctantly. "We don't have to fuck. I know I'm pretty big... Its okay. I just really want to see you get off... With my fingers and tongue".

"No! Its fine! Its fucking hot even. I knew you were big. I mean your dick looks huge already when you aren't hard. Its just something else when hard", Wes replies while grinding his own member up against Piscatella's large member. 

"Don't get me wrong though. I would love to have your tongue in me. Fuck, imagine you with a beard. With your hair rubbing against my ass and your tongue rubbing against my walls. My hole would be dripping wet waiting for your dick to fuck into it without abandon", Wes mumbles against Piscatella's lips while increasing the speed of his thrust against Piscatella's clothed member.

Piscatella moans loudly before lifting up Wes and laying him on the table. "We could do that right now. Sans the beard. But don't worry I'm gonna stop shaving just so I can see that ass all red and abused from my beard", Piscatella grumbles as kneels and makes his way down to Wes' hole. There he flicks in his tongue alongside one finger. He can lightly taste the vaseline Wes must have used to slick up his hole. 

Wes moans loudly in surprise when he feels Piscatella's tongue for the first time. Wes isn't a virgin but he has never been rimmed before. The sensation is unbelievable. 

Piscatella looks up in surprise at Wes when he hears his loud moan. But his doesn't stop thrusting his tongue into Wes' hole before taking a finger out to fully grope Wes' ass with one hand. He places another hand on Wes' other cheek and stretches them apart. He then presses his tongue forward as much as he can before swirling it around in search of Wes' prostate. When he finds it Wes' seizes up and latches his legs around Piscatella's shoulders and yanks Piscatella forward against his hole.

Wes howls in pleasure while grinding his ass against Piscatella's face. "Fuuucckkk", Wes moans lowly. "D-do that again. P-please! Desi! Come o-", Wes' is cut off when he chokes out another moan as loud as his last. Piscatella is curling his tongue in a elaborate way that distinctly feels like he's spelling something. Piscatella stops at one point to suck his lips against the outside of Wes' hole and then nibbles away with his teeth. He then dives back in and starts a brutal pace of tongue fucking against Wes' prostate. 

Wes can't do anything but tighten his legs around Piscatella's shoulders and latch onto Piscatella's long hair with his fingers. This causes Piscatella to groan. Which in turn causes a pleasing vibration against Wes' prostate. Wes comes by surprise with a shout. 

He is panting heavily when Piscatella pulls off of Wes' hole with a wet pop. Piscatella kisses the abused hole before sliding his tongue up to lick up the come from Wes' dick. Luckily it all landed mostly around his lower thighs. 

Wes groans weakly when he feels Piscatella cleaning up his come.  
"You taste amazing ", Piscatella mumbles against Wes' sensitive member. Wes whimpers before mumbling "Your tongue feels amazing. I don't think I ever came so hard"

"I aim to please", Piscatella replies chuckling against Wes' dick before pulling back and pressing a hand against his throbbing member. "You felt so tight around my tongue when you ca-", Piscatella is cut off by a voice coming from the walkie talkie on his belt. 

"Hey, Sourbear! Are you near the laundry corridor? I heard some shouting and I'm too busy to check it out", a loud and obnoxious voice cuts in.

A deep and soft voice cuts in, "You mean you're eating curly fries like the fatass you are?"

The loud voice cuts back in, "Hey shut up you Sourwolf! I wasn't talking to you!" The voice cuts out before coming back to say "And I am not eating curly fries!" he says clearly munching away on fries.

Piscatella rises quickly and tries to look presentable. Wes rises as well. Pulling up his pants and groaning. "Shit sorry. I didn't mean to be so loud. Are they gonna bust us?", he whispers worriedly.

"Its fine. Those two are too busy arguing to actually come down here", Piscatella replies as he takes out his handcuffs to lock Wes' wrist together. He leads Wes outside the laundry room.

"Its a shame I didn't get to fuck your tight ass", Piscatella whispers against Wes' ear as he leads him back to his cell.

"Well there's always tomorrow. I'm pretty sure they'll be chocolate pudding in lunch too..."


End file.
